1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service server and a voice message collecting method and in particular to a service server and a voice message collecting method for collecting voice messages relating to a picture on paper on which the picture is printed.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a practice of giving a person to be congratulated on a celebratory occasion such as a wedding ceremony or a person who is given a send-off on an occasion such as an employment or a transfer, a card on which a collection of messages is written by friends of his or hers.
Greeting cards are also widely used on which messages of congratulation, such as “Congratulations!”, are already type-printed along with a beautiful picture and capable of outputting a fixed melody or voice by using an IC (Integrated Circuit).
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 08-314486 describes a technology in which a sheet of paper on which a first two-dimensional barcode generated by encoding a voice message, “Congratulations,” from a particular person and a second two-dimensional barcode generated by encoding the melody of “Wedding March” are printed is produced. When this sheet is read through a predetermined reader, the sound is played back in a predetermined order so that the voice saying “Congratulations” can be heard with the melody of “Wedding March.”